


blood and bone

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Tsunade the Teenage Witch [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood Magic, Don't Read This, Edo Tensei, Generally kinky things, M/M, Madara is a tire-fire, Menstrual Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Tobirama is trans, Trans Male Character, Wall Sex, What Have I Done, look I have no idea what to tag this as, no one actually takes Madara seriously anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Love was a fire built on blood and bone. You just had to be willing to become the ash.





	blood and bone

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly comes from me wanting to see more period sex, especially with trans characters, and just getting frustrated and writing it myself, in a notebook, on a plane, sitting next to my parents... It basically serves as a porny prequel to a Tsunade the Teenage Witch au I will eventually get around to writing.

    Tobirama snarled as he felt Madara push him further into the wall; his head slamming off of it. He got his revenge by sinking his nails deep into Madara’s back. He smiled when Madara bared his teeth. It wasn't a nice smile. “What’s the matter Uchiha? Can't take what you dish out?”

    Madara’s response was to pull Tobirama’s leg up higher, until he was forced to shift his weight backwards, and to then lean in to sink his teeth into Tobirama’s shoulder. Tobirama shuddered when he felt skin break. 

    Fuck.

    “Yes, that’s the point Senju.” Madara said as he drew back to lick his lips. Huh, apparently he had said that out loud. Who cared. Madara’s teeth were red. He grabbed a fistful of Madara’s hair and yanked him forwards. The kiss tasted like blood and far too many teeth.

    Tobirama felt a cramp shudder through him and instinctively clenched his muscles. He tightened his grip in Madara’s hair. Madara moaned and rolled his hips again, Tobirama still tensing from the momentary discomfort. Neither of them were going to last much longer at this rate. Tobirama groaned.

    Madara shuddered, pulling Tobirama close. He pressed his face into his hair and took a deep breath.

    For a second they just stood there, holding each other. It was quiet except for their panting breaths. Tobirama felt cum mix with the blood dripping down his thighs. Madara began to bite his way down his throat. He sucked stinging kisses all the way down, and was busy paying close attention to his hip bones when the door opened. 

    “Uncle, you’re late.” Uchiha Obito looked wholly unsurprised and unimpressed with what he had caught his leader doing. Both Madara and Tobirama glared at him but to no avail. 

    “The newbies have been waiting for 15 minutes,  **_put your clothes on._ ** ” He said as Madara’s clothes dumped themselves on Madara’s head. Tobirama snorted when he squawked and flailed, pulling them off while his hair bristled in indignant fury. He nudged him with his foot.

    “Go. I'll meet you later.” 

    Madara left grumbling; asking what the point was in being the leader if everyone ordered you around all the time. Tobirama smiled and then rummaged through his discarded clothes for one of the many small bottles he usually kept in case the opportunity to gather ingredients appeared. The mess between his thighs was beginning to dry into a tacky mess. He opened the bottle and swiped several fingers between his legs. He wiped them on the rim of the bottle before capping it.

    He smiled.

    Now they could really begin.

 

* * *

 

    You see what most people don't realize about magic is that it works an awful lot like science. 

    All magic comes with a price. 

    For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.     

    Different words; same principle. If you want to take, you're going to have to give.

    Sometimes it's small, sometimes it's not and sometimes it's something that seems different than it is. 

    Some witches balk at the idea of blood magic; of leaving themselves wide open like that. But if you want to raise the dead, you have to take some risks. 

    Necromancy is at its core; blood magic. However it's not as simple as you've been lead to believe.

    The key to raising the dead isn't death. (Two negatives will never equal a positive after all.) It's life. 

    Or rather the potential for it. (But a negative and two positives? You might just get somewhere.)

 

* * *

 

 

   Tobirama moved over to the desk. He rummaged through the drawer for a moment before finding the ink. He opened the bottle and shook the black powder in. It caught on the mixture of blood and semen in places and clumped together. He added water from the pitcher before capping it again and shaking. The water swirling as it turned to ink.

    He grabbed a calligraphy brush and continued to shake the bottle as he headed for the leyline. 

    No one attempted to stop him as he went. It was a pleasant change. He should walk around naked more. It really showed off his marks.

    He stretched his senses out and  _ there.  _ There was the center of the leyline. He took a deep breath before dipping the brush into the ink and beginning to draw.

He wasn't sure how long it was. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But then he was straightening up, the patterns of Edo Tensei spiraling out in front of him. He felt the  _ warmembersprotectfamilyloyalfire  _ of Madara’s magic as he came up behind him. 

    “It’s magnificent.” Madara said as he wrapped himself around him, heedless of the ink Tobirama was covered in.

    He hummed as Madara pressed a kiss to the bite on his neck. His eyes never left the Edo Tensei.

    “Are you ready?” 

    Madara smirked into his neck. “I thought you would never ask.”

    Together their magic reached out, tangling together as it traced the path of the seal and the night caught fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG people I know and respect are going to see that this exists, forget reading it, they're going to read those tags, omg just kill me now.


End file.
